Moving On
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Haley's boyfriend cheats on her, Nathan's girlfriend cheats on him. They both go to the bar and meet each other. They feel an attraction and hook up they have moved on and are getting over their exes with each other. No longer a 1 shot. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Summary: **Haley has always been a shy quiet girl. She has always stayed focus on school and has never done anything she would regret. After her boyfriend cheats on her she decides to go to a nightclub that her best-friend Brooke told her about. Brooke makes her a fake id and Haley decides that she is going to go. When she goes she meets Nathan and they both feel something for each other. Will they get together or will they just have one night together.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. I wish I did own James Lafferty though but oh well.

Brooke had been over at Haley's house at 6 to pick out her outfit. She wanted Haley to look hot for when she went to the club. Brooke had thrown Haley's clothes all over her room trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Tutor-girl I found it, the perfect outfit for you." Brooke said holding up a baby blue mini dress.

"Brooke I am not wearing that and besides its not mines its Taylor's own." Haley said.

"So I am sure she wouldn't mind if you wore her dress if it's in your closet and you promised that you would let me pick the outfit no matter what." Brooke said pouting.

Haley hated when Brooke pouted she gave in "Fine I will wear the stupid thing, but I get to choose how my makeup looks." Haley said.

"Fine, now go and take a shower!" Brooke said, more like demanded.

Haley headed into her bathroom and went to take a shower thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

Nathan was heading to his girlfriends house to see if she wanted to go out tonight. He heard about this new club that had just opened and decided that they should go check it out. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood his girlfriend in another guys t-shirt.

"Nathan! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Nathan scoffs "I wanted to take you to the new club but I see you are already having your own fun." Nathan said.

"Its not what it looks like." Rachel said as the guy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Right so I guess you somehow lost your clothes and had to wear his shirt. We are done Rachel; you can be with whoever you want to be with." Nathan said coldly.

With that he left and got into his car and headed to the club, he was going to drink and find someone to help him get over Rachel.

Brooke was now putting on Haley's makeup which was light and natural. Once Brooke was done Haley had put on her heels and jewelry and was now looking at herself in the mirror, she loved it and was happy. She hugged Brooke and grabbed her purse.

"Ok so here's your fake id do you know all of your information?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Brookie I know all of my information and I will be fine." Haley said.

Brooke wished Haley luck and left. Haley looked at herself one more time and then headed out to the club. Her parents were on their RV visiting her other siblings and traveling so she could come in at whatever time she wanted to come in.

Haley arrived at the club and saw the amount of people that were trying to get in. She walked up to the bouncer and took out her id and showed it to him, he looked at her and then handed her back her id and let her in. She smiled and walked in she was screaming inside she couldn't believe she just got in. She walked up to the bar and ordered a sex on the beach. The bartender made her drink and she sat at the bar and drank her drink while looking around at all the people in the club.

Nathan had parked and headed to the doors of the club. He walked up and showed his id, the bouncer let him in and Nathan walked inside and scoped the club out for potential girls when he looked over at the bar and saw her, he was mesmerized by her beauty. When he saw her he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He noticed that some guy was bothering with her and decided to help her out.

Haley was just sitting at the bar minding her own business when some pervert started to talk to her, and was bothering with her.

"Come on honey you know you want to dance with me." The guy said.

"No, I am good I don't want to dance I am just waiting for someone." Haley said trying to get rid of the guy, who wasn't moving.

Nathan walked up to the bar but close enough to the mystery girl and ordered a beer. When the bartender handed him his beer he took it and walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby I missed you today. Were you waiting long for me?" Nathan asked Haley.

At first Haley was shocked to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist but she felt safe and at home in the persons arms.

"I missed you too, and no I wasn't waiting long." Haley said playing along with the person that had come to her rescue.

"Dude I was talking to her first so back off." The guy said.

Nathan moved from behind Haley and was now face to face with the guy and was about to punch him when he felt someone grab his arm.

Haley was afraid for what was about to go down. She also realized that she knew the person that was helping her out with this guy.

"Baby he isn't worth it lets just enjoy our night ok." Haley said in a whisper.

Nathan grabbed her hand and they moved to a booth in the corner and they continued to drink there drinks in silence until Haley decided to thank him.

"Thank you for helping me out back there that guy was creeping me out." Haley said and blushed as she realized she was rambling.

"It's no problem I just saw a beautiful girl in need and decided that I could help her out." Nathan said smirking.

"I'm Nath…" he was cutoff by Haley.

"Your Nathan Scott I know who you are." Haley said.

"So you know me huh? Well how is it that you know me and I don't know you?" Nathan smirked.

Taking a sip of her drink "I guess you're popular and I like to stay to myself." Haley said smiling at him.

"Or maybe you like to keep an update on me." Nathan said.

Haley laughed and continued taking a sip of her drink, when she heard her favorite song come on "Gimme More" by Britney Spears. She looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Dance with me?" Haley asked with a pout already feeling the alcohol.

Nathan wanted to say no because he didn't like to dance but there was something about this girl so he decided he would dance with her. "Ok I will dance with you." He said.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She began dancing and turned so that her back was now facing him and started dancing on him. His hands were now on her waist and he was moving with her along with the music. He couldn't help the way he was feeling he wanted to take her right then and there but knew he couldn't and shouldn't. The song ended and another song came on. It was Dashboard Confessionals- Stolen.

Haley turned around and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. She moved closer and rested her head in the crook of Nathan's neck inhaling his scent. They were both enjoying the feel of being in each others arms and didn't want the moment to end. Haley looked up at Nathan and noticed that he was looking at her. She smiled at him and took a deep breath and stood on her toes and kissed him.

Nathan was shocked at first but began to kiss her back with all the hurt and pain and emotions they felt they let it all out in that one kiss. His hands roamed her body causing a moan to escape from her. She pulled away for air and a blush crept up her face as she realized that they were in the middle of the dance floor. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their seat the blush still there. Nathan couldn't help but smirk at how she was blushing.

"That was um something." Haley said laughing nervously.

Nathan laughed at how nervous she was "Oh it was nothing, you were amazing though and that kiss was something." Nathan said which made Haley blush.

"Thanks." Haley said.

Nathan leaned closer to Haley ad whispered in her ear "By the way you look hott tonight in this dress, its going to be hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

Haley couldn't help the blush that had formed on her cheeks again. She decided that she needed a drink really fast, she was getting hot and Nathan's gaze on her wasn't helping at all.

As if on cue a waitress walked up to their table and immediately began flirting with Nathan, which pissed Haley off she didn't know why but it just did.

"So what can I get you? You look hot you need a drink to cool you off or me." The waitress said which made Haley scoff at how up front she was being.

Nathan couldn't help the smirk that emerged he was surprised at Haley's reaction to the waitress, but he was also glad that she was jealous and he wasn't interested in the waitress anyway the girl next to him had some kind of hole on him and he wanted to get to know her more so he did what he knew best.

"Well I could use another beer and my date will have another one of what she was having." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

The waitress glared at Haley and said angrily "What did you have?"

"I had a sex on the beach." Haley replied with a fake smile.

Nathan pulled Haley closer and began to kiss her neck which caused Haley to giggle as the waitress watched mad that Haley was with Nathan.

Nathan pulled his mouth from Haley's neck just to send the waitress to get their drinks and returned to the spot where he was. Haley couldn't help but laugh at how pissed off the girl was with them and especially her.

"Um you do know that she is gone and you can stop now?" Haley questioned although she didn't want him to stop.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her and said "Who says I want to stop?" This caused Haley to blush.

Nathan kissed Haley again and she happily kissed him back allowing his tongue entrance when the waitress came back with their drinks and slammed them on the table causing some of Haley's to spill on her leg and she pulled away from Nathan. Luckily the dress she had on rose up when she sat down so none of her drink got on the dress. She wanted to hurt the waitress but decided not to she got up and went to the bathroom to clean her leg.

As she was cleaning her leg she thought about the kiss or kisses that she shared with Nathan and how he had kissed her neck. He was making her feel good and she had let go of all the pain she was feeling not knowing that she was doing the same for Nathan. She had just got done cleaning her leg when her phone began to ring she took it out of her purse and looked at the caller id and smiled when she saw Brooke's number.

"Yes Tigger." Haley said as she answered the phone.

"Why don't I hear music and some guy in the background?" Brooke questioned.

"I am in the bathroom." Haley replied smiling to herself as to what was coming next.

"What! I did not send you to that club to hide out in the bathroom. I sent you there to have fun and meet new guys. Do I have to come down there and drag you out of that bathroom?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughs "Are you done tigger?"

"Yes and what are you laughing at?" Brooke questioned.

"I am in the bathroom because some idiotic waitress who was flirting with Nathan spilled my drink on me so I had to clean it off." Haley said.

"Oh. Wait did you just say Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"Yes, he helped me out with some weird guy that was bothering me and we danced and kissed and kissed more and you know." Haley said.

Brooke gasps "Tutor girl stop talking to me and go back out there and have some fun. I want full details in the morning."

"Why in the morning? I will be home later." Haley said, although she knew that she might not.

"Please we all know that something's going to happen tonight, so call me when you get home. I love you tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Love you too Tigger." Haley said laughing as she hung up the phone.

Haley checked herself once more in the mirror and made sure that everything was still good, she then noticed that she had a slight red mark on her neck and smiled at how it got there. Once she was done checking herself over she headed out of the bathroom and back to Nathan.

"Hey are you ok did she ruin your dress?" Nathan asked.

"No, its ok the drink only got on my leg." Haley said.

Nathan leaned in so she could hear him "I could have taken it off for you, it wouldn't have been no problem. By the way we get drinks on the house all night because of her spilling the drink on you."

Haley could only nod; his breath on her neck had her lost for words. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his mouth on her neck again leaving hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. Haley couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he found her spot. Nathan moved the kisses back up to her mouth and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart when air became an issue, and Haley took that chance to drink her drink really fast, which made Nathan laugh, as he drank his beer.

Nathan and Haley were enjoying each others company and had even danced some more. Nathan had told Haley a joke and she was laughing at it when she heard a voice that she wished she didn't hear and she immediately stopped laughing.

Chris looked at Nathan and then back at Haley "Can we talk?" Chris asked.

Nathan felt Haley tense up beside him and he figured Haley really didn't want to talk to this guy.

"I really don't have anything to say to you Chris so please leave me alone." Haley said.

"Hales I need to explain." Chris said.

Haley laughs "Explain what it was all pretty clear and you have nothing to say. You know what I am out of here." Haley said and grabbed her purse and got up. She looked at Nathan and said "I am really sorry." She kissed his cheek and left.

She got in the car and the tears had started to pour down her face and she just let them. She decided to drive to the docks and sit there. When she arrived she got out of the car and walked to the table and sat down and just stared out at the water as the tears continued to pour.

Nathan decided to go and look for Haley to make sure that she was ok, the only problem was that he didn't know where she might be. He decided to try all of the places he knew about around Tree Hill. When he got to the docks he noticed someone sitting down and noticed that it looked like Haley he walked up to the figure and as he got closer he realized that it was Haley. He took off his coat when he realized that she was cold and put it around her and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head and decided to be honest with him "I came out tonight to look for someone to have a good time with, but then I met you and I was having fun and it just felt right being with you."

"What happened between you and that guy?" Nathan asked.

"We dated and he cheated on me, so that is why I came out tonight to just have fun and let go of the pain." Haley said crying harder.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her closer to comfort her. "I know how you feel Haley. It's why I came out tonight too and then I met you and I changed my mind I didn't want to just have a one night thing with you." Nathan said.

Haley looked up at him and smiled "What happened?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to take my girlfriend out and I went to her house but she answered it in another guy's shirt and I was pissed, it hurts yea but now I'm over it." Nathan said.

Haley caresses his cheek and pulls his face close to hers and kisses him he kisses her back and Nathan rubs his tongue along Haley's bottom lip asking for entrance which Haley happily accepted. They continued kissing and neither wanted to pull away and air was becoming an issue. Nathan began kissing down Haley's jaw and made his way to her neck and Haley moved her head to give him better access and he kissed and sucked on her neck and Haley couldn't help the moan that she let escaped.

Haley had made up her mind; she was going to do what she had always said she would wait to do. She knew she wasn't making a mistake because she felt that it was right and that Nathan was the one. She pushed Nathan away and looked at him. Nathan thought he had pushed things to far, but notices that Haley didn't show any signs of regret.

"Follow me." Haley said getting up and heading to her car.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned around and smiled "My house." And with that she got in her car and started it up.

Nathan jumped in his car and started it up and followed her to her house. When they pulled up they both got out of their cars and walked up to Haley's door and she opened the door and they walked into the house. Haley closed it behind them and locked it, when she turned around Nathan was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her. He leaned down and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Nathan began to let his hands explore Haley's body, she loved the way he touched her and Nathan loved the way her body felt.

Nathan pulled away and looked at Haley to make sure that she was ok with this and she smiled at him. "Haley are you ok with this?"

Haley nodded and kissed him, and then she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and closed the door behind them. She leaned against the door and pulled Nathan to her wrapping her arms around his neck and began kissing him again, he kissed her back. Nathan picked Haley up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he led them to her bed, and laid her down climbing on top of her. He kissed his way down her neck and began lifting her dress up, but stopped himself because he wasn't sure if he should continue.

Haley looked at him "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just don't want to rush this and in the morning you regret it." Nathan said.

Haley leaned up and kissed him and said "I haven't given myself to anyone, you will be my first but I want this and I want you."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am sure." Haley said and she kissed him again.

Haley reached under Nathan's shirt and felt his chest and his abs, she then slid her hands up and brought the shirt up at the same time and took it off of him. She stared at his chest before kissing him again. Nathan began kissing Haley's neck again and worked on getting her dress off, he stopped kissing her neck long enough to get her dress off. The rest of their clothes were off and Nathan reached into his pants pocket and took out a condom and put it on.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded and gasped when he entered her, she felt the pain at first but got over it as the passion that was between the two of them overtook the pain. They didn't have sex they were making love and they both knew that somehow they worked with each other and that they were right where they were supposed to be. They were reaching their climax and they both came at the same time. Nathan rolled off of Haley both breathing heavy trying to catch their breath. He discarded the condom and got back in the bed.

Haley rolled over and laid her head on Nathan's chest. "That was amazing." Haley said.

Nathan laughed and replied "Yea it was." He kissed her forehead and they both began to drift sleep with huge smiles on their faces. Nathans arm was around Haley and both loved being in each others arms.

Haley awoke the next morning and felt a strong arm on her waist, and smiled when she remembered what had happened the night before. She looked over to see Nathan asleep on his stomach with his arm draped over her, she quietly got out of bed while trying not to wake him and grabbed his shirt and put it on. She headed downstairs to make breakfast.

She was almost done with breakfast when the doorbell rang she ran to the door to open it and there stood Brooke who looked at her and squealed when she saw that Haley was in a guys shirt.

Haley grabbed Brooke and pulled her into the house "Would you shut up, do you want to wake up the neighbors or wake up Nathan?" Haley asked blushing as she said the last part.

"He's still here? Tutor girl you are so calling me later to give me details." Brooke said and with that she left.

Haley closed the door behind her best friend shaking her head and laughing at how excited Brooke gets. Nathan saw her as he was coming down the stairs and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked especially in his shirt.

"You know it's not good to smile to yourself and shake your head at the same time people would think that you were crazy." Nathan said as he walked up to her and kissed her, she happily kissed him back.

They stopped kissing when air became an issue. "I made breakfast." Haley said.

"Wow I get breakfast after this is awesome." Nathan said jokingly receiving a punch from Haley. "I was joking, thank you." He said kissing her again.

They went into the kitchen and took up some food and sat down at the island and ate. They both had a lot of thoughts running through their minds both wondering where do they go from here. Neither one wanting to talk about it because they didn't know how the other was feeling. Haley decided to ask she wanted to know where this leaves them, will they try a relationship or was this a one night stand.

"Where does this leave us?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighs "I want to try a relationship if you want to."

Haley looks at him and smiles she leans over and gives him a passionate kiss then says "That sounds perfect boyfriend."

Nathan smiles and says "Boyfriend, I like it, I like the way you say it."

They continued eating breakfast and when they were done Nathan got dressed and decided to go home so that he could come back and pick up his new girlfriend and take her out on a date. They kissed each other goodbye and Nathan left. Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair she wasn't sure if this would work but she was going to make sure and try and make things work.

**That is the end. It was just something I was thinking of writing I hope that you like it.**

**For those of you that have read my other Story Where the Heart is I will be updating soon the next chapter is already written I just have to type it out and then post it. For those of you that haven't read it you should check it out.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On

**Moving On**

**AN: I want to apologize to all of you that have been reading this story and had to wait a long time for me to update. I just had a lot of things going on and I had writers block. You see I work at the bank and a couple of weeks ago the branch I work at was robbed and it was really scary. So because that was still on my mind I wasn't able to write, but now I am back and I have some updates for you, on all my stories that are in progress. Also if you haven't already, then check out my new story and leave me a review.**

**So this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but people were asking me to continue, I had no idea where else to go with this story, but I figured it out and now I'm back. So I hope you all enjoy it and here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Haley was still smiling after Nathan left. He told her he wanted to take her out on a date and that he would call her later with details. She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello." The cheerful voice said.

"Hey tigger, you can come over." Haley said.

"Ok, open the door." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked confused as she walked to the door.

"I'm outside your door." Brooke said.

Haley opened the door and there stood her best friend with a big smile on her face dimples and all, they both hung up and Haley let Brooke in.

"Ok, if you weren't my best friend I would have thought that, that was creepy and stalkerish, maybe even a little obsessive." Haley said.

"Ha, ha, I expected you to still be in Nathan's shirt, is he gone already?" Brooke asked.

Haley blushed "He left a while ago. How long have you been outside my house?" Haley asked as they went into the kitchen.

"I didn't really go that far, I went around the block and came back, and sat in my car until you called me." Brooke said as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Haley laughs "Well do you want to go shopping?" she asks.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked as she looked at her best friend as if she had grown two heads.

"Yea, I need some clothes and you my best friend have an amazing fashion sense." Haley said.

"Am I dreaming? You don't always ask me to go shopping; I normally have to beg you. Are you sick or something?" Brooke asked.

"Tigger, I'm being serious." Haley said.

"Ok, well what are we waiting for?" Brooke asked.

Haley grabbed her stuff as she was being dragged out of her house by Brooke. They arrived at the mall and Brooke headed straight to Victoria Secret first telling Haley she needed some stuff to spice things up with Nathan.

After they had gotten done with shopping, they had decided to head back to Haley's house for a girls night.

"What do you want on your pizza Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Whatever you get, it doesn't matter." Brooke said.

Haley ordered the pizza and then went to change into her pj's.

The girls headed downstairs and into the living room they set up the living room to be comfortable for them. They grabbed all the DVD's they wanted to watch and placed them on the table.

"Ok, so I want to know how it was." Brooke said to Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley said as she blushed.

"What? I just want to know if Boy Toy was good or not." Brooke said.

Haley laughs but before she can answer the door bell rings.

"Saved by the bell." Haley says as she laughs and gets up to get the pizza.

"You have to tell me eventually, Haley James." Brooke yelled at Haley's retreating figure.

Haley laughed at her best friend she opened the door paid for the pizza and took the pizza closing the door with her foot.

They had finished all their food, as A Walk to Remember ended.

"I love that movie so much." Brooke said as they wiped their tears.

"I know it's such a sweet movie." Haley said.

"Ok it's time for girl talk." Brooke said.

"You weren't going to let me get away without talking about last night were you?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Nope." Brooke said.

"Fine, last night was amazing, he was gentle with me, and he made my first time an amazing one." Haley said as she blushed.

"Well, I'm glad that I forced you to go out. And I am glad that it was amazing." Brooke said.

Haley laughs "I'm glad you forced me to go out too, by the way I need your help to get ready for my date with Nathan whenever we plan to." She said.

"He hasn't called with plans yet?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head and sighed "What if he got what he wanted and he won't call me." She said.

"I don't believe that for one second, he is going to call." Brooke said as the phone rang.

Haley jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing just hanging out with Brooke, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm playing NBA live." Nathan said.

"Cool, sounds like fun." Haley said.

"So, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up around 7:30." Nathan said.

"Ok, that sounds perfect. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Nathan said.

"That's not fair, well what should I wear?" she asked.

"Well I would prefer you wear nothing…"

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed cutting him off.

"I'm kidding. Wear something comfy and casual and besides you will look beautiful in whatever you wear." Nathan said.

Haley blushed "Ok, so I will see you tomorrow night." She said.

"Sweet dreams." Nathan said.

"You too." Haley said as they both hung up the phone.

Brooke and Haley squealed, and jumped up and down.

"Ok, so I think we should go to sleep now because we both need our beauty sleep, and you don't need to have bags under your eyes on your date tomorrow." Brooke said.

Haley laughed and shook her head. They locked up and turned off all the lights and went to bed.

**There it is, I hope that you liked it. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter and wanted me to continue. There is going to be lots of drama to come especially for Naley.**

**Please review.**


	3. Authors Note

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have updated this and my other stories. I have been busy at work and with school, and I just got the Twilight series and I have been reading that. I am on New Moon right now and it is getting so good that I can't put the book down. I will try and get all of the next chapters of this story and my other stories written and typed up so that I can post them as soon as possible.**

**I am sorry to all of my readers of this story and my other story, I promise I will try and update soon. Its just Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer and the Twilight series is amazing.**

**Thank you to all of you that are or have been sticking with me and my stories, and I promise as soon as I get a chance and I can tear myself away from reading New Moon I will update.**

**Nay**


	4. The Date!

**To see what Haley and Nathan are wearing on their date go to my profile. Song used in this chapter is Breathless by Shayne Ward, awesome song.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or have saved this as your favorite story or have saved me as your favorite author. I am so sorry that this chapter has taken me so long, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- The Date!**

_**Previously on Moving On**_

"_Sweet dreams." Nathan said._

"_You too." Haley said as they both hung up the phone._

_Brooke and Haley squealed, and jumped up and down._

"_Ok, so I think we should go to sleep now because we both need our beauty sleep, and you don't need to have bags under your eyes on your date tomorrow." Brooke said._

_Haley laughed and shook her head. They locked up and turned off all the lights and went to bed._

Haley awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, today was her date with Nathan and she felt giddy inside. She got up trying not to wake up Brooke, showered and got dressed, then headed downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Haley thought about what she was going to wear on her date, when Brooke came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"As soon as I get my cup of coffee and some breakfast we can go." Brooke said.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"We're going to the mall to get you an outfit for your date tonight." Brooke said.

"Ok, but I get the final say." Haley said, although she knew with Brooke she always got the final say.

Brooke sighed "Fine." She said.

After they ate breakfast they grabbed their stuff and got into Haley's car and headed to the mall. Haley parked the car and they got out and headed inside the mall.

"Brooke, why are we going into Victoria's Secret?" Haley asked nervously as they walked into Victoria's Secret.

Brooke sighs and rolls her eyes. "You need some new stuff a girl can never go wrong with lots of lingerie and besides you need something to wear under your outfit tonight on your date, that looks good enough that Nate will love it." She said.

"Um, Brooke first of all the underwear I have home is fine, secondly has already seen what's underneath and I didn't hear him complaining, and thirdly why are we on the subject of underwear." Haley said as she blushed.

Brooke began to laugh. "Wow I never knew I would hear you talk like that." She said as she continued handing things to Haley.

"Now go and buy those and let's go." Brooke said.

"Yes mother." Haley said as she rolled her eyes and went to pay for the stuff, so much for her say on things.

They left Victoria Secret and then went into a boutique where Haley spotted the perfect dress.

"Brooke." Haley said as she stopped and admired the dress.

"What?" Brooke asked and turned to see her friend staring at a dress.

"This dress is perfect." Haley said as she ran her hands over the dress.

"I have to say I am so proud of you, you are truly learning." Brooke said as she stared at the dress.

"I'm going to get it and then we can go find shoes." Haley said as she went to the purchase the dress.

They left the store after Brooke had done some shopping of her own and headed to the shoe store and Haley found a pair of pumps to match her dress.

They left the mall and headed back to Haley's house, so that she could start getting ready, according to Brooke.

Nathan was freaking out he wanted this date to be special and perfect. He was putting the final touches on everything, when he realized he needed to get home to get ready. He made sure that everything was perfect before he left.

Haley was waiting for Brooke to finish her hair and makeup so that she could get dressed. She was really nervous, she didn't know what Nathan had planned for them, she wondered if she was going to be too dressed up, or not dressed up enough.

"Stop worrying, you are going to look amazing, Nathan won't know what hit him. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Brooke said as she fixed Haley's hair.

"I can't help but be nervous, besides what if he realizes that I'm just a plain Jane and doesn't want to be with me anymore? I mean he's popular and I'm not." Haley said as she let a few tears fall.

Brooke stopped what she was doing and walked in front of her best friend so that they were looking at each other.

"Listen to me, you are no plain Jane, you are an awesome beautiful person, and he would be an idiot if he can't see that." Brooke said.

"Thanks B." Haley said.

"Your welcome it's a good thing I haven't done your makeup yet." Brooke said as they laughed and she went back to doing Haley's hair.

Nathan wasn't sure what he was going to wear, so he took his choices and went to get a second opinion.

"Hey Luke, which shirt should I wear, and with which pants?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Why where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going out on a date with my girlfriend." Nathan said proudly as he smiled.

Lucas began laughing uncontrollably; he couldn't believe what his brother just told him. Nathan glared at his brother.

"Ha, ha laugh it up, but seriously I have to go." Nathan said seriously as Lucas stopped laughing.

"Wow, you are serious." Lucas said and Nathan nodded.

Lucas helped Nathan with his outfit and Nathan went to get ready. Lucas was still in shock he really had to meet this girl.

"Wait I thought that you were seeing Rachel." Lucas said as he walked into his brother's room.

Nathan scowled. "I was but she was cheating on me, so I went out and met someone and we hit it off and now we're dating so I'm taking her out on a date tonight." Nathan said as he finished getting ready.

"Well do I know this girl?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugs and then says "You might, she goes to Tree Hill." Nathan said as he grabbed his keys and his wallet.

Lucas tried to figure out who it could be but he couldn't think of anyone.

"Look, I got to go you will meet her tomorrow, if you don't know who she is." Nathan said as he headed out the door.

Brooke was finishing up Haley's make-up, she kept it light and Natural. Haley's hair was swept to the side in a nice bun.

"Ok, I'm done you can get ready." Brooke said.

"Thanks B, you rock." Haley said as she hugged her friend.

Haley got dressed and looked at herself in her full length mirror, she was happy with everything.

"Do you like it?" Brooke asked.

"I love it, do you think he will like it?" Haley asked nervously.

"Stop worrying he will love it." Brooke said as the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god, he's here, where are my shoes? Where is my purse?" Haley asked nervously as she searched for them.

Brooke grabbed Haley's shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Hales, just breathe, your shoes are on your feet and your purse is on the bed." Brooke said.

"Ok, thanks for being here for me Brooke." Haley said as she hugged her best friend.

"No problem tutor-girl, call me later with details." Brooke said as she left the room.

Haley looked at herself one more time and breathed deeply. She grabbed her stuff and turned off her light and headed downstairs.

"Hey Nate, she'll be down soon. Bye Nate." Brooke said as Nathan chuckled.

Nathan walked into Haley's house and closed the door behind him as he waited for Haley.

Haley came down the stairs and couldn't help but smile at how hot her boyfriend looked. Nathan looked up and his breath hitched as he noticed his girlfriend coming down the stairs, she looked so beautiful.

"Hi." Haley said softly as she stood in front of him.

"Hi, you look beautiful, these are for you." Nathan said as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Haley blushed. "Thanks, you look handsome." Haley said as she put the flowers in some water.

"You ready?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded and they left her house, and got into Nathan's car.

Haley was wearing a Betsey Johnson Evening Sixteen Candles dress with black Jimmy Choo shoes. Nathan was wearing a Ralph Lauren button down blue shirt with black dress pants and shoes.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"It's a surprise." Nathan said as he smiled.

"What if I hate surprises?" Haley asked.

"I promise you won't hate this one." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"What?" Haley asked as she blushed because of his intent stare on her.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Nathan said softly.

Haley blushes. "Stop." She said as she smiled.

Nathan grabs her hand with his free hand and links their fingers. They continue on to their destination in silence with just some light background music from the radio.

They finally arrived to their destination, Nathan parked the car and got out, and he walked around to the passenger side and helped Haley out of the car.

Haley gasped as she looked at the surprise, to say she was shock was an understatement, this was hands down the best surprise she ever got. Nathan stood next to her nervously and wondered if she liked the surprise, he really hoped that she did.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked softly.

Haley turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled. She jumped into his arms and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I love it." She whispered as she connected their lips.

They pulled apart breathlessly and Nathan smiled at Haley.

"Ok, not that I don't like kissing you, but we can do that later after our date." Nathan said.

He led her to the table set up for two in the middle of the river court, pushing her chair in after she sits down. He then sits down opposite her.

"Wouldn't the food have gotten cold?" Haley asked.

"Nope, the food is on its way, and it is warm." Nathan said as he closed his phone and two seconds later Karen walks out with two covered plates.

"Thanks Karen." Nathan said, as she placed the plates down.

"You're welcome, you kids enjoy." Karen said as she smiled at them and then left.

"What's for dinner?" Haley asked.

"You will see and I think you will be pleased with dessert too." Nathan said as he smiled.

"Ok, but I think you should know that I am hungry and I hope we get to eat soon." Haley said as she smiled at him.

Nathan smiled at her and uncovered their plates. Haley gasped; she couldn't believe that he remembered.

"You remembered." Haley whispered as she saw the Mac and cheese.

"Of course, I listened to everything you told me when we were talking." Nathan said as he smiled.

They began to eat and talked about their day. Nathan told Haley how he wanted everything to be just right and perfect because she deserved it, and they laughed at her shopping trip with Brooke.

"That was really good." Haley said as she was finished.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Nathan said.

"May I have this dance?" Nathan asked.

"But there is no music." Haley said.

Nathan stood up and went to his car, and turned it on half way so that he could play the radio. He rolled down the windows and turned up the volume closing the door. He walked back over to Haley and held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her up wrapping his arms around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Breathless by Shayne Ward came on the radio and they began to dance just enjoying the moment.

**If our love was a fairy tale**

**I would charge in and rescue you**

**On a yacht baby we would sail**

**To an island where we'd say I do**

**And if we had babies they would look like you**

**It'd be so beautiful if that came true**

**You don't even know how very special you are**

**Chorus**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful you're leaving me**

**Breathless**

**And if our love was a story book**

**We would meet on the very first page**

**The last chapter would be about**

**How I'm thankful for the life we've made**

**And if we had babies they would have your eyes**

**I would fall deeper watching you give life**

**You don't even know how very special you are**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful you're leaving me**

**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me**

**You're like an angel**

**The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me**

**You're something special**

**I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me**

**But all I can do is try**

**Every day of my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful you're leaving me**

**Breathless**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful you're leaving me**

**Breathless**

The song ended but they were still in that embrace and moving to their own rhythm. Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled, she leaned up and kissed him, he happily kissed her back.

"I should get you home." Nathan said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Don't you have dessert for me?" Haley asked.

"I thought that you would forget about that." Nathan said cheekily.

"No, no I never forget about dessert." Haley said as she laughed.

"Ok then lets go get dessert." Nathan said as grabbed her hand and they walked to the car and got in.

"What about the river court, doesn't it need to be cleaned up?" Haley asked as they drove away.

"Don't worry about it, its being taken care of." Nathan said.

They pulled up to the ice cream store and got out of the car and headed inside.

"Can I get one chocolate ice cream and one cookie dough ice cream?" Nathan asked as Haley smiled in appreciation.

"Do you want cup or cone?" the sales lady asked.

"Cups please." Nathan said.

After she scooped up the ice cream she handed them their ice cream and Nathan paid for them. They left and got back into the car.

"This was the best date I ever had. Thank you." Haley said as she leaned over and turned Nathan's face and kissed him lightly on the lips and then continued eating her ice cream.

"I'm glad it was the best date you ever had." Nathan said as he smiled.

They pulled up to Haley's house and just sat there enjoying each others company and finishing off their ice cream.

"Do you want to come in?" Haley asked nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

"I would love too." Nathan said as they got out of the car and walked up to the house and went inside.

They decided to watch movies, but ended up making out midway into the movie they were watching.

It was getting late and Nathan decided that he should head out, he really didn't want to leave, and kissing Haley was addictive.

"It's getting late I should go." Nathan said as they continued making out.

"Ok." Haley said breathlessly against Nathan's lips, neither one wanting to pull apart.

Haley's house phone began to ring causing the couple to groan at the interruption.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Nathan said as he kissed Haley softly on the lips.

"Bye." Haley said as she walked him to the door.

"Bye, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school." Nathan said as he kissed her one last time.

Haley was still smiling even after she closed the door she then remembered that the phone was ringing she went to answer it.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hi honey, how is everything?"

"Hi mom, everything is good. What's up?" she asked.

"We will be home next week, we are just stopping to see Quinn and the new baby then we will be home okay." Lydia said.

"Ok tell daddy I said hi and tell Quinn and the others I said hi." Haley said.

"I will sweetie, see you." Lydia said as they both hung up.

Haley turned off all the lights and locked up, she headed upstairs and got ready for bed. She couldn't wait till the morning; she wondered if she should be nervous she figured she shouldn't. She shouldn't right. Now she was nervous and worried as she fell asleep.

**There you go please review. And I would love to hear your feedback, if you have any thoughts or ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters, let me know in your reviews and if it goes with what I have in mind or it works with the story I'll use it.**


	5. Chapter 4 Meet My Girlfriend

_**Chapter 4- Meet my Girlfriend**_

Haley awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, she wondered if she would be waking up like this every morning. She stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"Whoa, did boy-toy keep you up late last night?" Brooke asked with a smirk as she waltzed into Haley's room and sat down.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend, "How did you get in Brooke?" she asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"The usual way I always get in, the spare key duh." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we need to move that spare key." Haley said as Brooke playfully punched her.

"Whatever, you're going to school today right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Nathan's coming to pick me up so I should start getting ready." Haley said as she threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked towards her closet.

"Oh, so boy-toy wants to show off his new girlfriend huh?" Brooke asked as Haley blushed.

"Yeah, do you think I should be worried, I mean how will everyone going to react, especially our exes?" Haley asked as she groaned.

"Honey, the only thing that matters is how you two feel about each other and as long as you two fight for what you have and not let anything get in the way, you will be fine." Brooke reassured her friend as she hugged her.

"Now get in the shower and I'll pick you something out to wear." Brooke said as Haley nodded and headed into her bathroom.

Brooke really hoped that everything went well for Haley and Nathan today, they deserved to be happy. She walked over to Haley's walk in closet and decided on an outfit for Haley to wear to school. She finally found the perfect outfit for Haley. It was a gray cardigan over a white button up blouse, with a black denim skirt, and fringe boots. She placed the outfit on the bed and sat down in the chair.

"Brooke what did you pick out for me, is it too revealing?" Haley asked as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Don't worry it's not bad." Brooke said.

"If you say so." Haley said as she grabbed her underwear and clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hurry up tutor-girl so I can do your hair and makeup." Brooke yelled.

"I'm already doing my hair and makeup." Haley said as she poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Ok, well hurry up, I'm hungry." Brooke said.

"Well help yourself to some cereal." Haley said as she continued getting ready.

"I don't want cereal, I want your famous pancakes." Brooke said as she pouted.

Haley poked her head out again and couldn't help but laugh at the pout on her best friends face.

"Brooke I would but I want to be ready when Nathan arrives, I'll make them for you another time." Haley said.

"Fine, but remember I will remind you about your promise." Brooke said.

Haley laughed, "I'm sure you will." She said as she looked herself over in the mirror and then exited her bathroom.

"I did a fabulous job with the outfit tutor-girl. What do you think?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"I love it and it's not too revealing." Haley said as she spun around to show off her outfit.

Brooke was about to respond but she was cutoff by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Brooke said as she jumped up and ran out of Haley's room and down the stairs.

"Brooke you don't even live here, how could you be opening the door?" Haley yelled as she laughed.

Haley grabbed her school bag and took one last look at herself then headed downstairs to save her boyfriend from her best friend.

"You so owe me Nathan Scott." Brooke said as she poked Nathan in the chest.

"Good morning to you too Brooke." Nathan said as he laughed at her.

"What did I do?" Nathan asked as Brooke let him in.

"Haley won't make me her famous pancakes, because she wanted to be ready for when you came." Brooke said as she pouted and knocked Nathan in the shoulder.

"Ow, Brooke what the hell?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Brooke stop abusing my boyfriend." Haley said as she came down the stairs and walked towards Nathan.

"Thank you and hi." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and leaned down to kiss her.

They broke apart a while later when Brooke cleared her throat, and the need for air was increasing.

"Ok, we should get going." Haley said as she blushed and hid into Nathan's shirt.

"I'll see you two lovebirds at school, oh and don't be late." Brooke said as she laughed and walked out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god, that girls is embarrassing." Haley said as she blushed and snuggled more into Nathan. "Mmmm, you smell good."

Nathan laughs "Well thank you, I always try to smell good." He said as he continued laughing and Haley playfully punched him in the chest.

"Come on lets get to school." Haley said as she went to grab her bag but Nathan beat her to it.

"I can carry that you know its not heavy." Haley said.

"I know but I want to carry my girlfriends bag." Nathan said.

"Ok fine, oh can we stop for some breakfast on the way to school?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked out of her house and headed to his car, he opened the door for her and she got in, then he ran around to the drivers side and got in, putting her bag in the back.

They pulled out and headed to school, on the way they stopped to Wendy's and got some breakfast. After they ate they got into the car and headed to school. As they got closer to the school Haley began to get nervous, she began wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip. Nathan looked over at her and noticed that she was nervous; he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he lifted their hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm nervous, what if your friends don't like me, what are people going to say about us, are we going to be accepted? What if people don't think we could work?" Haley asked as she rambled.

"Hales, you're rambling and everybody else doesn't matter its about you and me and how we feel about each other, not about what other people have to say, forget them they are all jealous if they have anything negative to say okay." Nathan said as he leaned over and gave Haley a kiss, then focused back on the road.

"Okay." Haley said as they pulled into the school yard.

Nathan shut off the car and looked over at Haley who was still biting her bottom lip.

"Hales, stop, you're going to make your lip bleed." Nathan said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I can't do this Nathan, I'm sorry I thought I could but I cant." Haley said as the tears began to fall and sobs racked her body.

"Hales, I will be with you and when I'm not Brooke will be with you, so you won't be alone." Nathan said as he held Haley.

Nathan decided that he needed help when Haley still wouldn't stop crying. He kissed the top of her head and got out of the car and went in search of Brooke. he finally found her talking with the other cheerleaders, he knew he was not supposed to disturb her any other time, but this was important and he really needed her help.

"Hey Nathan." Peyton said as she was the first one to notice him.

Brooke turned and looked at him and noticed that he was alone.

"Um, isn't there supposed to be another body next to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here she's crying and she wont come out cause she's afraid, I need your help." Nathan said.

"OK, girls that's it I got to go, so I will finish this at practice this afternoon so be on time." Brooke said as she grabbed her bag.

"Hey Nathan can we talk?" Rachel asked as she came up to him.

"We have nothing to talk about Rachel." Nathan said.

"Hey B. Davis aren't we going to class?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in class, I just have to take care of something." Brooke said as she walked over to Nathan and they took off towards his car.

"What do you think is up?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and followed behind Nathan and Brooke, Peyton grabbed her stuff and followed behind them too.

"Ok what did you do or say to reassure her?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I just reassured her that it was about me and her and not what everyone else has to say about us, and that she has us." Nathan said as they stopped at his car.

"I'll see what I can do, stay out here." Brooke said as she got into Nathan's car and closed the door, locking it behind her; she put up the sun shade so that no one could see inside.

"Why is Brooke going into Nathan's car?" Peyton asked as she came to stand next to Rachel.

"That's what I would like to know." Rachel said.

"Hey little brother what's up?" Lucas asked as he walked up to Nathan.

"Nothing." Nathan said.

"Why is Brooke in your car and where is this new girlfriend of yours?" Lucas asked.

"In the car, that's why Brooke went into the car. She's afraid of what people especially my friends would have to say about the relationship." Nathan said as he sighed.

"Well I'm here for you and I will support your relationship, she seems like a genuine girl." Lucas said.

"What's going on tutor-girl, why aren't you coming out of the car and showing these other girls that you've snagged Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not like other girls who care about letting people see who the latest guy on my arm is." Haley said as she realized what she just said.

"Exactly, so you shouldn't care what people have to say about your relationship with Nathan, because at the end of the day the only opinions that matter is yours and Nathan's, so forget everyone else and hold your head high. You're going to have some people who support you and some who don't, that's high school and that's life." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said as she wiped her face.

"That's my girl and you're welcome. Now fix your face and let's get inside before school starts." Brooke said as Haley laughed.

"Is _the _Brooke Davis excited about school?" Haley asked as she continued laughing.

"Ha, ha, I know how much you love school and we don't want you becoming a rebel." Brooke said as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Haley said as she finished fixing her makeup and made sure her hair was ok.

"So, can I tell boy toy he can come and get his girl? He was really worried about you." Brooke said as she took down the shade.

Haley smiled "Yeah, he can come get me," She said.

Brooke unlocked the door and got out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said.

"She's all yours and she's ready to come out of the car." Brooke said as she linked arms with Lucas.

Nathan walked to the car and opened the back door he grabbed their bags and walked around and opened Haley's door to help her out.

"Who is that coming out of his car?" Rachel asked.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tim asked as he stood next to Rachel.

"Nathan is helping someone out of his car, we are trying to figure out who it is." Peyton said.

Nathan looked at Haley making sure that she was ok.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I mean we can just skip today." Nathan said sincerely as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll be fine." Haley said as she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Nathan nodded and closed the door, he locked it and grabbed Haley's hand and they made their way over to Brooke and Lucas.

Rachel was fuming, Peyton was shocked and Tim, well Tim was Tim.

"You're dating Haley James?" Lucas asked in awe and shock.

"Hey Luke." Haley said shyly.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said.

"You two know each other?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yeah, this is my best friend." Lucas said.

"Oh, well this is my girlfriend, Haley and Haley this is my brother Lucas." Nathan said.

"If you hurt her Nathan, I swear to you I will hurt you got it." Lucas said.

"I know, Brooke already threatened me too." Nathan said.

They all headed inside to their lockers to get their books for their first lesson.

"What does Nate see in her? Oh well I'll find out later." Tim said as he turned and headed into the school.

"Nathan can't be serious; he is not with someone like her." Rachel said angrily as she walked into the school building.

"What is going on?" Peyton asked no one in particular as she went to her first class.

Nathan knew that if his friends didn't approve of Haley then they obviously didn't have his best interest at heart. He had a feeling that Rachel might try something he would have to talk to Brooke about that. He just hoped that the day would go well for Haley.

**There it is folks, please review and let me know what you thought.**

**On a side note: If you are a Twilight fan, check out my two stories I have done so far for it and let me know what you thought of them. They are both one shots. Cracked Butterfly is not for anyone under 18, so if you are fans of my stories and you are under 18 and you go read my Twilight stories, that one is not for you.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5 Meet My Girlfriend Part 2

_**Chapter 5- Meet My Girlfriend Part 2**_

Haley had a fair day so far and only a few mean comments were thrown her way and she tried her hardest to ignore them. She wondered when Nathan's friends would approach her, she really hoped that they didn't have a problem with her, she just wanted them to like her, because she didn't want Nathan to have to choose between her and his friends if it came down to that. She knew that Lucas and Brooke approved and she was grateful.

"Hey Haley." A random girl said as she walked passed Haley.

Haley waved, but couldn't help but be shocked, she had random people waving to her and saying hello to her all day, along with the people that were glaring at her. She put her books up and collected her books for her next class.

"What does Nathan see in her, I mean seriously he goes from Rachel to her?" Someone said as they walked past.

Haley slammed her locker shut and tried to calm down, she felt the tears coming and tried to hold it in, and she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Hey tutor-girl you ok?" Brooke asked as she walked up to Haley.

Haley turned and looked at her best friend and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, what happened did someone say something to you?" Brooke asked.

"I just don't understand these people, there are some who were nice to me and their were some who were so mean what did I do to deserve this Brooke?" Haley asked sadly.

"Hey look at me. You didn't do anything wrong you are an amazing person and the people that were mean to you are just jealous of you and wish they had what you have." Brooke said.

"What's that?" Haley asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, Nathan and the amazing relationship you two have. When Nathan was with Rachel, he was with other girls too, but now that he's with you he's only with you." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brookie, you are the best." Haley said as she hugged Brooke.

"You're welcome now lets get to class cause we are late." Brooke said as Haley laughed.

"Sure tigger." Haley said as they headed to their next class.

After class Haley told Brooke that she would catch up with her and the others, she had to stop in the office. When she left the office she stopped at her locker to get the books for her next class. She shut her locker and was about to make her way to the cafeteria to have lunch with her friends, when she was face to face with Rachel and some of her minions.

Haley sighed and placed her books in her bag as she looked back up at Rachel.

"You think you're all that don't you?" Rachel asked Haley.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"You think that just because you are with Nathan and that people are noticing you, that you're important, don't you." Rachel said as she shoved Haley.

"I don't know what your problem is but I have never done anything to you." Haley said as she felt the tears threatening to fall.

She tried to push past them but they blocked her in.

"I am not done with you yet. Do you really think that Nathan wants you, you are just something he is having fun with right now, but trust me all I have to do is work my charm and show him what he's missing." Rachel said.

Haley glared at Rachel and shoved her, she didn't know why Rachel was being so hurtful and mean.

"Yeah the only way for you to do that is to throw yourself at him." Haley said.

Rachel swung and hit Haley, Haley hit her back and a fight broke out between the two girls, and Rachel's minions jumped in as well.

The fight was broken up by a couple of students that were around and Haley glared at Rachel before storming off.

"Hey Brooke where is Haley?" Nathan asked as he sat down to the table.

"I think she went to the office, but she said she would meet up with us." Brooke said.

"If you're talking about Haley she just went outside." A girl said as she stopped at their table.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"There was an altercation with Rachel and her minions." The girl said.

"Ok, thanks." Brooke said as the girl nodded and walked away, as Nathan, Brooke and Lucas got up to find Haley.

Haley sat down and took out her mirror to look at what damage Rachel had done. She noticed she had a bruise forming on her cheek and a black eye; she was going to need to enlist the help of Brooke to cover her black eye.

"It's only going to get worse you know." Someone said as Haley looked up.

Haley sighs, "I know, I guess you're here to tell me you don't approve of me and Nathan's relationship." She said.

"Actually we do approve, well most of us do but don't worry about the rest of them. We are glad you are with Nathan, you are perfect for him and to be honest we really don't like Rachel." The person said as Haley laughed.

"Thanks Jake, and thanks you guys." Haley said to Jake and the other boys.

"No problem." They said as they left.

"Do you really think that this thing with you and Nathan is going to last?" Tim asked as he and two of Nathan's other friends sat down.

"Excuse me." Haley said as she looked at her boyfriend's best friend.

"You heard me, you make it seem as if you are so innocent, but I'm sure you have already given it up to Nate, and trust me once he's gotten what he wants and he gets tired of you he will drop you so fast and move on to the next available and willing girl. So try not to get comfortable." Tim said as he and the other two walked away.

Haley couldn't believe it, this was the worst day ever and to top it all off there were some people who approved of her and Nathan and then there were some who didn't.

"Haley!" she turned and noticed Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas running towards her.

"Are you ok baby?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to her and Lucas and Brooke sat on the opposite side.

"I'm okay." Haley said in a whisper as she leaned into Nathan.

Nathan grabbed hold of her face and turned her face to him cupping her cheeks causing her to wince. He softly turned her head and noticed the black eye and bruise on her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek in a soothing manner and softly kissed her eye. Brooke really didn't want to ruin the intimate moment but she had to get to the bottom of this.

"Hales what happened?" Brooke asked softly.

Haley sighed and looked at Brooke, "After I left the office, I stopped to my locker to get my books for my next class, when Rachel and her two friends show up and then next thing I know, she is telling me how things wont last and that all she has to do is work her charm on Nathan and show him what he's missing and he'll leave me to go back to her, so I said yeah, because in order for you to get him or any guy you have to throw yourself at them, and then the next thing I know we were fighting, then someone broke it up and here I am now." She said.

Brooke could see that there was more to the story than Haley was letting on, but she would talk to her about it later. She was first going to deal with Rachel and her minions.

"I'm really sorry about everything Hales." Nathan said.

"We are going to go." Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's hand and left giving the couple their privacy.

Haley turned, so that she was facing Nathan and cupped his cheek, as she looked him in the eye.

"It's not your fault; we should have known that not everyone would be for our relationship." Haley said softly.

"Hey, don't let it get to you okay. All that matters is you and I." Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Haley said in a whisper as she wiped the tears away.

"Why are you sorry?" Nathan asked.

"I'm crying so much and I'm being such a big baby." Haley said as she pouted.

Nathan chuckled and pulled Haley closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"You are not a big baby, you are just a caring and loving person." Nathan said as he kissed her neck.

"Thank you." Haley said breathlessly as Nathan continued kissing her neck.

"Besides you would be the sexiest big baby ever." Nathan said against her neck as Haley began laughing.

"That was awkward wasn't it?" Nathan asked as he groaned.

Haley could only nod as she continued to laugh.

"Yes it was." Haley said as she calmed down.

Nathan kissed her all over her face then let his lips linger on hers, as their lips moved in sync with each other. They pulled apart after a while, when the bell to signal that lunch was over rang. They both groaned and stood up, grabbing their bags as they linked hands and made their way into the school building.

Nathan walked Haley to her class and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll see you after class." Nathan said as she nodded and he kissed her one last time before walking away to his class. Haley couldn't wait for the school day to be over as she sat through her last day of class.

**Hope you read and enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6Arguments and Parents!

_**So sorry that I am just updating this story, real life got in the way and I was having writers block and I just wasn't in the mood to write Naley stories. But I am back again with an update. I want to finish my Naley stories that are still in progress so I can focus on my other stories.**_

_**I do hope that people are still interested in this story, and welcome to all you new readers.**_

_**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me which is a shame in my opinion.**_

_**Chapter 6- Arguments and Parents**_

The final bell rang and Haley quickly gathered her stuff and headed to her locker where she put her stuff that she didn't need up and grabbed the stuff she did need to do homework, when she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist, Haley sighed and smiled as she leaned into her boyfriends chest.

"Someone's eager to go." Nathan said as he kissed her on the neck just below her ear and chuckled.

"Yes I am, can we go?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and grabbed Haley's bag after she zipped it up, then grabbed her hand and waited until she had closed her locker before making their way out of the school to his car.

Nathan opened the door for her allowing her to get in, closing the door behind her making his way to the driver's side and got in throwing their bags in the back. He started up the car and reversed out of the spot and headed out of the parking lot.

"Hey baby can we stop for something to eat?" Haley asked.

"Sure, where do you want to stop?" Nathan asked.

"Can we stop to Arby's?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure no problem." Nathan said as he reached over and grabbed Haley's hand threading their fingers.

He grazed his thumb against the side of Haley's face where Rachel had punched her, as Haley winced a bit.

"How is it feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Its ok, I will have to put some ice on it, and probably cover it with some concealer." Haley said as she smiled at him.

"Hey Brooke, wait up." Peyton yelled as she ran to catch up with Brooke.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she slowed down.

"How are you? We haven't really hung out in a while." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I know maybe we can do something this weekend, or we can hang out after practice." Brooke said.

"That would be great." Peyton said as she smiled.

They made their way to the gym to go to practice.

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house, they grabbed their food and bags and made their way up the walkway, Nathan took the stuff Haley was holding from her so that she could open the door. Once they were inside Haley closed the door behind them and they made their way upstairs to her room where a surprise was waiting.

"Hey Haley-bop." Lydia said.

Haley squealed and ran to hug her parents as Nathan stood in the doorway nervously.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Haley said as she hugged them.

"Hi honey." Jimmy said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Haley what happened to your face?" Lydia asked as she inspected the side of her daughters face.

"This girl and I got into a fight, and this is the end result." Haley said as she shrugged.

"Did you beat the bitch's ass?" Lydia asked as Haley looked at her mom shocked.

"I threw my own punches." Haley said.

"That's our girl." Jimmy said as he and Lydia high fived.

"So honey who is this, aren't you going to introduce us?" Lydia asked as all the attention was now on Nathan.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haley said as she went to stand next to Nathan, grabbing his free hand smiling up at him.

"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott, Nathan these ar my parents Lydia and Jimmy James." Haley said as she blushed.

"Good work honey he is very gorgeous." Lydia said as she winked.

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? It's nice to meet you Nathan." Lydia said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you and I hope that you are treating our daughter well and with respect." Jimmy said as he firmly shook Nathan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both Mr. & Mrs. James, and I am treating Haley with the utmost respect Mr. James." Nathan said sincerely.

"Please call us Jimmy and Lydia, you make us sound so old when you call us Mr. & Mrs. James." Lydia said.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan said.

"We are going to go downstairs and leave you two to do your homework and all of that." Lydia said as she winked and pulled Jimmy along with her closing the door behind them.

Haley looked at her boyfriend and laughed; she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Breathe baby." Haley said as she giggled.

"I thought that they might not have liked me." Nathan said as he let out the breath he was holding in.

"Trust me, they love you." Haley said as she kissed him and he deepened the kiss before she could pull away.

When air became an issue they pulled apart and Haley blushed as Nathan laughed. She grabbed his hand as he grabbed their bags and pulled him so that they were both sitting on her bed.

After they ate they grabbed their books and began studying. They snuck peaks at each other and would make out occasionally, while trying to focus on their homework.

"Ok girls, that's it for practice you girls are free to go home." Brooke said as she made her way over to her bag which was sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey B. Davis you ready to hang out?" Peyton asked as she came to stand next to her.

"Yeah sure, what did you want to do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know maybe a movie, ice cream, Mani Pedi, and girl talk." Peyton said as she smiled.

"Sure." Brooke said as she smiled wearily.

She knew that Peyton wasn't always for Manicures and Pedicures or girl talk, so she had to wonder what was up with Peyton wanting to do that now.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Rachel yelled as she made her way over to Brooke.

"What do you want Rach-hoe, I mean Rachel? Oh I see Haley did a number on your face." Brooke said with a smirk as she glared at the redhead.

"Funny, anyway what is this thing with Nathan and the little no-body?" Rachel asked as she glared back at Brooke.

"It's none of your business." Brooke said as she walked away with Peyton following behind her.

"This is so not over." Rachel said to her friend.

"What do you want to do?" Blanca asked.

"We're going to do everything we can to break up Nathan and Holly." Rachel said.

"It's Haley." Bevin said in a duh tone.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Rachel said as they left.

"I hate that girl; I wish she would just be abducted by aliens or something." Brooke said as she drove to her house.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at what her best friend just said.

"We need to stop to the shop for supplies." Brooke said.

"You mean your fridge hasn't been restocked?" Peyton asked.

"Nope, the parents didn't think that I needed to eat." Brooke said.

"Wow, what wonderful parents." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes.

They stopped to the store and got all the things they needed and more. They paid for the groceries and put them into the car, then made their way to Brooke's house. Once they pulled up, they grabbed the bags and locked the car doors, making their way inside the house.

After they put the groceries away they decided to order a pizza, as they waited for it to arrive they started on the Mani/Pedi's.

The pizza arrived and they decided to watch the Notebook as they ate. After the movie was over they were both in tears and tissues were all around them.

"Ok, want to finish our Mani/Pedi's and have girl talk, and eat our ice cream?" Brooke asked as she grabbed the empty pizza box and the tissues.

"Yeah that's fine." Peyton said as she got up and made her way into the kitchen to help Brooke.

"What type of ice cream do you want?" Brooke asked.

"Strawberry." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded and grabbed the cookie dough and strawberry ice cream along with two spoons. They made their way back into the living room and took a seat.

"So what's up with you and Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"I like him but I don't know if he likes me." Brooke said softly.

"Just use your Brooke charm, or sleep with him." Peyton said as she laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked defensively.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just kidding." Peyton said.

"Yeah, well you hurt my feelings. I guess that's what you really think of me." Brooke said angrily as she stood up and went to put her ice cream back into the freezer.

"What is your problem Brooke? We always used to joke about things like that, especially how much you love sex." Peyton said.

"Well I don't want to joke about things like that anymore, it's immature and hurtful." Brooke said.

"Well that's just fabulous Brooke, how was I supposed to know that if you never tell me anything about how you're feeling." Peyton yelled.

"Peyton I've tried to tell you on numerous occasions." Brooke yelled.

"No, you haven't, I think you have me confused with your other best friend-Haley." Peyton yelled back.

"What is your problem with Haley? Why are you bringing her into this?" Brooke asked.

"She seems to be the only friend you have time for, well besides Nathan, and you seem to be neglecting your best friend that you have known from birth." Peyton yelled.

"That is a lie, you know that I always made time for you and always did what you wanted. When I wanted to go shopping the plans changed because you wanted to go to some art show. I was the one to make the sacrifices in this friendship, so what's wrong with me having another friend?" Brooke asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well I'm sorry Brooke that the world doesn't revolve around you. Stop acting like a big baby, you aren't queen and you will never be." Peyton said.

"Go to hell!" Brooke screamed.

"Right after you." Peyton said.

"Get out!" Brooke said through tears.

"Gladly." Peyton said coldly as she grabbed her stuff.

"By the way, this friendship is done." Brooke said.

"Fine by me, I hope your new best friend isn't too busy with Nathan that she can't be here to comfort you." Peyton said as she left slamming the door behind her.

Brooke slid down to the floor and let the sobs rack her body. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Haley's number.

"Stop that Nathan." Haley said as she giggled.

Nathan continued to kiss her neck, trying to mark her, as she tried to get him to kiss her again.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Lydia said from the doorway.

Haley groaned and blushed as she pushed Nathan off of her who just smirked.

"What's up mom?" Haley asked.

"That's how you want to play it. Anyway, I just wanted to know if Nathan wanted to stay for dinner." Lydia said.

"I would love too Lydia." Nathan said.

Haley's phone rang and she picked it up as her mom and boyfriend continued talking.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hales." Brooke said in a whisper as she sniffled.

Haley sat up quickly "What's wrong?" she asked as she searched for her shoes.

"I know that you're probably with Nate, but I could really use a friend right now." Brooke said.

"I'm on my way ok." Haley said as they hung up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I'll be back, I promise." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

"Mom, can you set an extra plate?" Haley asked as she ran out of her room and out of the house.

"Where is she going?" Jimmy asked as Lydia and Nathan walked into the kitchen.

They both shrugged and Nathan helped set the extra place.

Haley pulled up to Brooke's house and parked the car, she walked up to the door and walked inside making her way into the kitchen and sat down next to Brooke.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Peyton and I got into a fight and our friendship is over." Brooke said as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Haley said a she hugged Brooke.

"Thanks tutor-girl." Brooke said as she hugged Haley back.

"You're welcome, want to come over for dinner?" Haley asked.

"Sure what are you cooking?" Brooke asked as they stood up.

"I'm not the parents are here." Haley said as she smiled.

"Wow, how did Nate, manage with the meeting of the parents?" brooke asked as they made their way out to Haley's car.

On the way to Haley's house, Haley told Brooke about what happened with Nathan and her parents. They pulled up to Haley's house and got out of the car.

"Hi Brooke it's good to see you again." Lydia said as she hugged Brooke.

Haley closed the door behind them and they made their way into the dining room and sat down to eat dinner, talking about any and everything.

**There it is a new chapter, again sorry for the late update. I would love to hear what you all thought.**

**Please click the pretty green button and review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7 New Beginnings

**AN: I know its been a long time since I have updated this story, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't into writing One Tree Hill stories for a while, and I had lost my muse, and I had writers block. But I realized that I need to finish this story.**

I don't know if people are still reading this story, but thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, or added this to your favorites.

**Chapter 7**

Dinner went well, they all were laughing and having a good time. Brooke was invited to sleep over, but Nathan had to go home. So they hung out for a while until Nathan had to go. After Nathan left Haley locked up and then she and Brooke headed to bed.

Brooke and Haley couldn't fall asleep so they decided to sit up and talk. Haley went downstairs and grabbed the ice cream and two spoons.

"So what's up with you and Luke?" Haley asked as they ate ice cream and Brooke blushed.

"Nothing, we are just really good friends." Brooke said as she focused on the ice cream, a blush still tinting her cheeks.

"Right and I'm Mary Poppins." Haley said playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then Mary, where is your umbrella?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"It's in the shop, but on a serious note do you like Lucas?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighs, "I do but I don't think he likes me, I mean I don't think that he would be into someone like me." She said sadly.

"Someone like you! What are you talking about?" Haley asked shocked.

"I'm a party girl, he wouldn't want me." Brooke said.

"Brooke, of course he would want you, you are an amazing person, and you havent partied in a while. I think you should go for it, ask him out." Haley said.

"I'll think about it." Brooke said as she and Haley both yawned.

They burst out laughing and decided that they would go to bed and get some rest.

They awoke the next morning and after they both had a shower and were dressed they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen leaving their bags near the front door.

"Morning mom, dad." Haley said as she kissed both of her parents on the cheek.

"Good morning mama and papa James, what's for breakfast?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Jimmy.

Haley and her parents couldn't help but laugh at how bold and upfront Brooke was.

"We are having pancakes, they should be ready soon." Lydia said.

"What are you reading papa James?" Brooke asked.

"Twilight, its actually really good." Jimmy said, as Haley, Brooke and Lydia snickered.

"Dad, you are not seriously reading Twilight?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I am its really good and I am almost done, then I'll be moving on to New Moon." Jimmy said as he continued reading.

Haley, Lydia, and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jimmy's face as he read Twilight. The doorbell rang and Haley decided that she would get the door.

"I'll get it." Haley said as she made her way to the door.

"Good morning gorgeous." Nathan said as soon as Haley opened the door.

"Hi." Haley squealed as she jumped into his arms.

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, walking them inside closing the door behind them.

"I missed you." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"I missed you too." Haley said between kisses.

Nathan walked into the kitchen with Haley still in his arms.

"Good morning." Nathan said.

"Well good morning Nathan." Lydia said as she smiled.

"Good Morning." Jimmy mumbled as he drank his coffee and continued reading.

Nathan sat down next to Brooke with Haley in his lap.

"Your dad is reading Twilight?" Nathan asked as he chuckled.

"Yeah, they're my mom's copies and he got his hands on them and decided to read them, but he's just on Twilight." Haley said.

"Nathan would you like to join us for breakfast?" Lydia asked.

"Sure, thanks Lydia." Nathan said.

"Ok, breakfast is ready. Haley get off of that boy, Jimmy put the book down." Lydia said.

Haley got up and sat next to Nathan as Jimmy continued reading.

"Jimmy James!" Lydia said sternly.

"But, Lyd it's so good I can't stop now." Jimmy said in a whiny voice as Lydia gave him a look.

"Fine." Jimmy grumbled as he marked his page and placed the book down.

They ate breakfast and talked about Lydia and Jimmy's trip, and about how school was going. Haley cleared the table as Lydia talked to Brooke and Nathan, and Jimmy went back to his book.

"We should probably head out to school." Haley sighed.

"Yeah, we better go." Brooke said excitedly.

They said their goodbyes, grabbed their bags and got into Nathan's car as he drove in the direction of school.

When they got to school they got out of the car, Nathan wrapped his arm around as they headed inside. They each headed to their lockers and got their books they would need.

Brooke noticed Rachel, and her followers heading towards Haley and she knew something was about to go down, but she also knew that Haley could handle herself. She closed her locker and made her way closer, she noticed Nathan doing the same.

"What do you want Rachel?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You think that because you're with Nathan that you're somehow popular, trust me you're not, and he will get bored with you and I will be waiting."

"Sure Rachel keep telling yourself that, you need to seriously get over the fact that your ex doesn't want your skanky ass anymore and he would rather have a good thing." Haley said as the small crowd that gathered around oohed and ahhed.

Rachel was about to get in Haley's face but Nathan had, had enough and he stepped in before things could get worse.

"Listen to me Rachel and listen good, you and I are done, we never will be a couple again. You were the one that cheated on me and I have to say I'm honestly glad that you did, because if you hadn't I would have still been stuck with you and I wouldn't have met this amazing girl or gotten to date her. So lay off of her stay out of our relationship and get it through your head that I don't want you anymore, I'm finally happy." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and turned to walk away moving forward and letting the past go.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she bumped past Rachel who was still staring at Nathan in shock. She glared at Peyton before following behind Nathan and Haley, she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile as Lucas walked with her, and she knew that she was starting a new beginning.

**So this is the end for this story, I had originally planned more for this story but I think its best to end this story here. Thanks to everybody that has read and reviewed this story.**


End file.
